1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium processing device, a printing method, and a computer program used when printing visible information on a non-recording side of a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, optical disks, the optical recording mediums, have rapidly been spread as mediums for recording pictures and sounds in a digital format. In particular, the optical disks provided with printable sides (non-recording sides) which can be printed with inkjet printers have been attracting attention because information (visible information) relating to the contents recorded on the optical disks can be described on the surfaces of the disks.
As a device for printing visible information on such an optical disk, for example, there can be cited an optical disk drive having a printing function (see JP-A-11-134648). After recording data on a recording side of the optical disk with an optical pickup, the optical disk drive can print visible information representing the content of the data on non-recording side using a thermal method or a inkjet method, assuming that no visible information is printed on the non-recording side.